Sun On Sunday
by Shot's of the One
Summary: This is set a few days after Not One Of Them so it's a good idea to read that one before hand or you can read this as a stand alone.


One Shot: Sun on Sunday

(Roman's P.O.V)

I lie on my bed just looking up at the roof while I think over what had happened the other day and I feel the heavy weight of guilt and worry settle even deeper than before in my stomach.

"Roman you ok?" I hear Patton ask me from outside my closed door with a sad tone and it reminds me of the sad and broken tone that I heard Virgil use when he thought we all left him alone.

'Even after everything what happened between me and Roman they still all hate me… I will never be one of them, no matter what.' When I heard him say those words so brokenly I had wanted nothing more than to burst back in and tell him that we didn't hate him but I didn't do that.

"Yeah, I fine Patton…" I call out to him through my door without bothering to move from my spot on the bed or to hide the guilt from my voice as Virgil's crying echoes around in my head.

"Ok then Ro…" He mutters sadly before I can hear his footsteps slowly getting softer and quieter until all that is left is the deafening silence all around me… I wonder how Virgil is doing.

"Anxiety? You in there?" I suddenly hear Logan speak and I make my way to my door so that I can see what is happening, I see that both Patton and Logan are standing outside Virgil's room.

"Please Kiddo, open up." I hear Patton's voice call out next but he stays silent and doesn't say a word to the two standing outside of his locked room that none of us know any type of key to.

"Anxiety we just want to talk to you, that's all we want." Logan says to the darker trait through the shut door with a soft tone of voice that I am rather surprised that's coming from Logan.

"…Fine, I'm coming out." Virgil's muffled voice is heard through his door before he comes out into the hall, he looks worse than normal causing my guilt and love for him to come back full force.

"Anxiety now that you are here maybe you can shine some light on what happened with the panic attack that Thomas had the other day? Is there anything that you wanted to say?" Logan asks the younger trait before, I notice that Virgil looks a little uncomfortable being asked about it.

"Everything is fine." He tells the pair before him but he doesn't really look at them as he says this, Patton and Logan share an unconvinced look before they turn to face the youngest trait.

"Are you sure that you are ok and that nothing is wrong?" Patton asks with a fatherly tone in his voice that is matched with a worried look on his face while Logan just watches the pair.

"Yes I'm sure." Virgil says before he heads back into his room with a slam of the door, Patton and Logan share another worried look before they start to head back to the common room.

"He just needs time to think Patton." Logan says as they head down the hallway, I get up and head towards the imagination so that I can think and try to find a way to apologise to young Virgil.

"I really need to find a way to make it up to him… even if we never get back together I just need to make it right to him." I mumble as I go in the opposite direction that they had headed.

"I hope you're right Logan, I really hope that you are right about that." I hear Patton's slightly muffled voice at the other end of the hallway. As I enter the large area of the imagination I see that it has turn into a rather large forest with a clearing next to a large pond. I look around at the clearing and I realise that this is mine and Virgil's secret get away that we created together.

-A silent tear, an empty smile. So insincerely, but so gently in denial. And me the thief, so selfishly. All the moments meant for you, I made them mine- I start to sing softly as I make my way towards the clear pond, I take a seat on the edge of the water only to see it show me images of past.

"Oh… where… going?" I can faintly hear someone say to someone else but with me being this far away I can't really hear who it was or the full thing of what they said to the other person.

-How was I so blind to miss you crumbling inside? Is it too late now to fix you? Let me make it right! 'Cause there'll be no sun on Sunday, No reason for words to rhyme. 'Cause if you're bleeding, so am I- I hear someone enter after me but I ignore them as I continue the song thinking that it's either Patton or Logan that has come to either talk with me or to see if I am alright.

"I had a thought that you would be here." The person mutters with an almost fond tone in their voice as they walk over to me slowly and take a seat next to me. I don't dare to look up at them from where I am staring at on the pond in fear of who it could possibly be right now.

-A wishful look, a hesitate. You're hoping I will notice that you're not OK. And me the fool; you turn away. It's only then I feel the weight of my mistakes- I let the memories of my time with Virgil fill my mind and how I should have been a better boyfriend to him and been there for him.

(Virgil's P.O.V)

-How was I so blind to miss you crumbling inside? Is it too late now to fix you? Let me make it right! 'Cause there'll be no sun on Sunday, No reason for words to rhyme. 'Cause if you're bleeding, so am I- As I seat here and listen to him sing this sad song being carried by the wind, I realise that what had happened between us had hurt him just as much as had did me.

"Oh Roman…" I mutter as I look down at the pond to watch the same images that he is and I can feel a small sad smile slip onto my face before I pull my legs up against my chest in worry.

-And if I cut you, if I bruise you, then the scars are always mine. 'Cause I love you so to lose you would be worse than if I died- I recognise that the song he is singing is James Blunt 'Sun On Sunday' and I can't help but to think that Princey's velvety voice suits it oh so perfectly… like him.

-How was I so blind to miss you crumbling inside? Is it too late now to fix you? Let me make it right! 'Cause there'll be no sun on Sunday, No reason for words to rhyme. 'Cause if you're bleeding, so am I- He finishes and we sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I turn to watch him as he seems to be lost in his thoughts over everything that has happened.

"So peaceful…" I am sure that we look like the perfect picture of calmness, he looks over and his eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of me sitting here with him and not Patton or Logan.

"Virgil, I thought that Patton or Logan would have come in here after me…" Roman starts but he trails off unsure on what to say, I look back at the pond that's still playing images of the past.

"Nope, I heard you muttering as you past my door so I decided to follow you." I explain to him with a slight blush under my white foundation and a shrug of the shoulders in thought.

"… I'm so sorry about what happened the other day, we had no right to treat you like that as I am sure that you didn't mean for Thomas to have an attack as bad as he did." Roman says to me with a really soft tone in his voice as he draws in his own knees up against his chest like I have done.

(Roman's P.O.V)

"Thanks, Princey…" Virgil mutters and I can't help but to stare as the wind blows around and with him looking so damn peaceful it just makes him even more breathe taking than normal.

"Why did we break up?" I mutter with a soft sigh before I even realise that the words had left my lips, my eyes widen in shock and Virgil seems to be just as shocked by my words as I am.

"I'm not really sure…" He mutters and I realise that we have seemed to have gotten closer until we are almost touching each other, I take his hand in my own and I smile at how right it feels.

"Could we… maybe give it another go? I promise that I'll be a better boyfriend this time, please Virgil I miss you." I tell him with a hopeful look in my eyes that matches with my voice, he seems to be thinking it over as he looks down at our intertwined hands before he looks up at me.

"…Yeah I would really like that and I've missed you too Roman." He says with a soft smile on his lips that is so fucking adorable that I start to lean forward ever so slightly and kiss him. He melts into the kiss almost immediately that he kisses me back while his arms go around my neck and into my hair as mine go around his waist to pull him even closer to me… now everything is perfect once again.


End file.
